Back to Desember
by delphinea
Summary: "Dengan ini, saya resmikan Saku no Narkotika—yang saya persembahkan untuk Sakura, wanita yang paling mencintai saya. Sakura…" Warning: tema KeKristenan; untuk kampanye anti-narkotika, for my beloved sistaa: Azuka Kanahara. DLDR. Hope u like it.


_Warning : **A**ba**l**. **S**ingka**t**. (mungkin) **a**ngs**t** (mungkin) __**O**__o__**C. **__Perhatikan **timeline**. **U**gly descriptio**n**. **AU**. Tema: KeKristenan (maap, kalau ada yg gasuka) _

_**Saya sudah peringati loh. Kalau masih ada flame, ya... berarti Anda orang bodoh** /dor #dibakar_

_Special for **Azuka Kanahara**, my beloved sistaaa (momo) :*_

_**26 Desember 2000 **_

Sehari setelah Natal—sehari setelah aku bertemu dirimu. Sebelum itu, pertemuan kita selalu berakhir semu. Kau hanya _fangirl _biasa yang sering kuanggap remeh akan gelagatmu yang aneh. Selalu membawa buku catatan yang digantukan di leher, tak pernah meneriakiku tiap aku melangkahkan kaki ke arahmu, wajahmu selalu linglung tiap aku menyapamu, dan…

Pernyataan cintamu yang kau tuliskan dengan helai-helai jerami.

Sehari setelah Natal, 26 Desember 2000—aku baru bertemu dirimu di sebuah Gereja terpencil. Ukuran badanmu yang kecil membuatmu bisa menyempil di antara puluhan—bahkan ratusan orang yang sedang memuji nama-Nya.

Kau bagaikan pil. Teselip di antara organ-organ penting, namun kaulah yang mendorong mereka menjadi begitu penting.

_Sakura_—begitu mereka memanggilmu. Di antara kerumunan manusia yang tengah menguduskan dirinya, kau berdiri di depan _mimbar, _menuliskan lirik-lirik roh. Mulutmu berkicau—namun tak mengeluarkan suara.

_Yang kutahu—kau adalah gembala Tuhan yang jarang berbicara_.

.

.

_**27 Desember 2000 **_

Sekali lagi. Aku menemukanmu di depan Gereja sedang melantukan lagu-lagu Natal tanpa suara. Aku hanya memerhatikanmu sejenak—kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

_Yang kutahu—kau selalu membuntutiku sambil melantukan lagu-lagu Natal tanpa suara. _

_Yang kutahu—kau begitu menyebalkan ketika kau meneleponku hanya untuk memamerkan permainan pianomu itu. _

_Yang kutahu—kau begitu bebal untuk mengetahui bahwa kau tidak ada apa-apanya. _

_Titik— _

… benarkah?

Tunggu, siapa yang bilang seperti itu? Aku tak mungkin menamatkan cerita kita sampai di sini seperti_ fangirl-_ku yang lainnya.

_Karena yang kutahu—kau adalah fangirl yang istimewa._

_Kalau begitu, ingatkan aku untuk menambahkan koma di belakang tanda titikmu. _

—_koma. _

_._

_._

_**07 Januari 2001 **_

Terakhir kali, aku memandang ke Gereja. Tak ada lagi dirimu yang melantunkan lagu-lagu Natal tanpa suara, tak ada lagi teleponmu untuk memamerkan lantunan indah piano yang kau jentikkan.

_Ingatkah kau? Ketika kau masih membuntutiku diam-diam dan pada akhirnya selalu ketahuan. _

_Ingatkah kau? Ketika aku tengah berlatih untuk kejuaraan, kau menitipkan sebotol air mineral dan salam hangat. _

_Tak tahukah kau bahwa hatiku menghangat ketika kau menggodaku dengan pesan singkatmu? _

_._

_._

_D_an entah mengapa, aku merindukan bulan itu. Bulan di mana kita sering berintereaksi—lebih tepatnya kau. Bulan di mana kita sering saling bertatap muka di Gereja. Bulan di mana aku dan kau saling mengenal tanpa obrolan sedikit pun.

_Kuakui—_

_Ketika kau menyatakan cintamu secara terang-terangan dengan poster besar itu, hatiku menghangat. Dan aku merindukan saat-saat itu. _

—_aku merindukan bulan Desember itu. _

_._

.

"—amen." Kata-kata penyertaan terakhir Pendeta mengakhiri ibadah Minggu pagi. Para warga jemaat menyahut kata-kata serupa seraya membuka matanya. Bersalam-salaman untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat hari Minggu pada jemaat lainnya. Dan pada akhirnya, pulang dengan penyertaan luar biasa dari sang Kristus.

Suara-suara langkah kaki pun menggema.

Namun, beberapa orang masih terlihat ingin menguduskan dirinya lebih lama. Seperti halnya, Sasuke Uchiha. Pria ini masih memejamkan matanya, bibirnya tak berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata sakral tanpa suara.

Pria itu sama sekali tak mempedulikan keadaan Gereja yang semakin sepi. Hanya ada beberapa Diaken, Majelis, dan Pendeta yang bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"—_I don't know how to say it, but I miss her, Father. I wanna meet her again—" _

Cklek. Pintu Gereja telah ditutup.

Sasuke tak peduli, bahkan seolah-olah tak mendengarnya. Kedua bibirnya masih menggumamkan kata-kata permohonan, permintaan, pengampunan.

"—_I promise, when I meet her again I'll love her like she loves me, Father. I promise—"_

"—_amen." _

Sasuke membuka matanya. Merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang tanpa disadarinya tegang. Uapan khas kantuk keluar dari belahan bibirnya. Pria itu bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan Gereja. Merapikan Alkitab dan buku-buku Kidung, Sasuke menentengnya dengan santai.

Langkah kakinya jeda sebentar. Membukakan pintu gerbang Gereja untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun, baru setengah pintu itu terbuka, mata _oniks_nya menangkap siluet orang di belakang pintu.

Meneguhkan hati dan pikirannya, Sasuke membuka pintu itu lebih lebar dan melangkah keluar.

"Bukankah kau tengah mencari teman perempuanmu, Nak?" Suara berat nan serak itulah yang menyapanya pelan. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Pendeta Hatake yang tengah menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya iya, Pak," Sasuke dengan ragu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Rambut_ raven_nyaterbelai angin pagi. Merinding kedinginan, Sasuke merapatkan jaket tebalnya lagi.

"Namanya Sakura, bukan?" Pria itu membenarkan kacamatanya. Hela napas berat terhembus dari hidungnya.

Urung bertanya, Sasuke malah mengangguk singkat tak berdaya. Pemuda raven itu kemudian merasakan tangan besar nan hangat yang menghampiri pundaknya.

"Dia anak angkatku—" yang paling kucintai, lanjut pria itu dalam hati.

"Dialah yang mencoba menghilangkan keluh dan jenuh ketika menghadapi permasalahan, dialah yang menemaniku meniti kabel di daerah terpencil, memajangkan Gereja—sebuah papan tak bernyawa namun menyelamatkan banyak jiwa,"

"Walau begitu, dia masih berusaha menghilangkan sakit di raganya, hingga jiwanya merasa nikmat yang luar biasa—

—Narkotika," ketergantungan raga, kenikmatan jiwa…

Sasuke terdiam. Seakan-akan dirinya diterkam ribuan meriam. Ia tersenyum miris. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, tanpa aba-aba—kristal putih itu meluncur begitu saja di _oniks-_nya.

"Dia terlalu sakit, ketika merasakan sakit yang kau rasakan—" dan, untuk itu dia menghilangkan kesakitan itu, dia berusaha tersenyum walau raganya merintih, tertawa walau hatinya menangis, dia tertidur walau jiwanya mati…

Sasuke bergeming.

"Dia tak pernah lelah 'tuk mencintai, walaupun tak dihargai. Tak bosan 'tuk memulai walaupun harus diakhiri—"

"Kenapa kau tak menyelamatkannya?" Suara Sasuke yang serak memotong suara Pendeta Hatake begitu saja. Hatinya begitu berobrak-abrik. Gelisah, resah, marah dan… galau.

"Ingatkah kau? Tuhan selalu memberikan kita dua pilihan. Salah dan benar. Bukan Tuhan yang menentukan, tapi dirimu sendiri. Begitu juga dia, dia—

—mengambil keputusan yang salah." Hela napas.

Tak kuasa menahan rasa bersalah itu—Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya lemah di pintu gerbang Gereja. Menunduk dan menangis tanpa suara.

"Dan sekarang, kau tidak perlu menemuinya lagi, bukan? Jarak antara kalian bagaikan papan. Kematian dan kehidupan, kuharap kau mengerti maksudku." Pendeta Hatake menatap nanar pria yang terduduk di bawahnya. "Berdirilah, percayalah dan jalanilah— masalah tak akan pernah berhenti lelah menghampiri selama kau menjadi manusia. Setialah pada perkara kecil maka kau akan diberkati anugerah luar biasa dari Bapa,"

Tap, tap, tap.

"Tuhan memberkati…"

.

.

_**14 Febuari 2011**_

Meniti siang malam tak berhenti. Tak pernah puas hati untuk menyelesaikan penelitian sebelum menemukan suatu titik pasti.

Teng, teng, teng. Bunyi lonceng Gereja berdengung di telingaku. Hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang sedunia—sekaligus hari di mana aku akan menggapai cita-citaku.

"—waktu dan tempat dipersilahkan."

'_9 tahun._

_Sudah cukupkah itu, Sakura untuk menjungkir balikkan keadaan kita._

_Kuharap waktu 9 tahun cukup untuk mengganti penderitaanmu dulu…'_

"Sasuke-_teme_! Ayo, cepat. Kau harus segera maju." Bisikan tak sabar oleh Naruto berhasil membangunkanku. Untunglah si _baka-dobe_ ini mau menemaniku di hari-hari penting— sekaligus terakhir ini.

Berdiri dari tempat dudukku, aku berjalan ke podium. Tanpa memandang mata-mata yang menatap dengan kagum.

'_Dengan ini, mimpiku berhasil… Sebentar lagi, Bapa_—

—Sakura'

.

.

Sasuke memegang gunting, siap memotong pita di depannya. _Launching _ini, bukanlah _launching _produk biasa. Bisa dibilang istimewa. Karena produk yang di_launching_kan bukanlah produk yang berguna untuk dalam negeri—tapi juga luar negeri.

"Dengan ini, saya resmikan _Saku no Narkotika—_yang saya persembahkan untuk Sakura, wanita yang paling mencintai saya. Sakura…"

Sreeet. Pita terpotong. Dan _Saku no Narkotika_ siap diedarkan ke seluruh penjuru dunia.

.

.

'Inilah saatnya. Aku akan menyusulmu, Sakura— tunggulah.'

Mengarahkan gunting tajam ke dada kiriku, tepat di jantungku dengan cepat.

Crasssh.

"Ugh—"

—_rasa sakit ini tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang kau rasakan, Sakura. _

—_rasa ini, hanyalah fiksi yang tak mungkin dihindari. _

—_rasa ini terlalu sedikit jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sakitmu, Sakura…_

_See you in the heaven, dear. _

_._

Semua orang tercengang akan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Hela napas dan teriakan—terutama Naruto— membahana di dalam Gereja.

_._

_._

Sementara di belakang _mimbar_, Pendeta Hatake hanya melengkungkan senyumnya tipis, seakan-akan sudah menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke.

_Kau memang begitu bodoh, Sasuke. Tapi... itulah pilihanmu. Kau tidak akan bertemunya-karena kau akan berada di Firdaus, Sasuke. _

_._

_**Epilouge **_

"_Pemirsa_— berita hangat dating dari salah satu Gereja di Jepang. Ribuan orang datang dari berbagai daerah hanya untuk melihat jasad Uchiha Sasuke yang meninggal karena menusukkan gunting ke jantungnya ketika acara _launching _obat untuk menghilangkan kadar narkotika dalam darah. Penemuan ini disambut meriah oleh kalangan ilmuwan yang telah putus asa mencari jalan keluarnya. Namun tetap saja, penemuan _amazing_ ini harus diakhiri dengan duka dari penemunya.

Selaku perwakilan, kami mengucapkan turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya_ Prof._ Uchiha Sasuke."

Klik.

"Arrgh— Sasuke-T_eme_ bodoh! Mengapa kau harus meninggalkan kami—aku? A- aku mencintaimu, T_eme_…"

.

.

FIN (?)

Debo's Area : Mencoba bermain rima di fic ini, entahlah hasilnya bagus atau tidak. Saya hanya mencoba. Ah ya, judulnya itu lhooo. rencananya mau bikin fic bertema lagu back to decembernya TS, tau-taunya malah meleset ke narkotika. yasudah, ikuti kata hati saja. DX Sebagian cerita di atas, adalah pengalaman saya sendiri loh :3

Uh, ya… terakhir itu, ada hints narusasu-nyaaa ! walau dikit, saya ga bisa lepas dari kedua pasangan manis ituuu.

Sekian dan terima kasih.

Mind to **REVIEW/CONCRIT**? *siul-siul*


End file.
